pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet Peach
Sweet Peach 'is a premium plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 and Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version). She is a seasonal plant being unlocked in PvZ2 during Sweet Peaches Valentines season and on Valenbrainz events as well. It requires 250 seed packets to be unlocked. Sweet Peaches blow kisses at zombies which can stun them, however, some zombies who are angry (eg. Gargantuars, Newspaper Zombies which have had their newspaper torn, etc.) will not be affected. The stun effect will lasts for 10 seconds when Sweet Peach is Level 1. Sweet Peaches also have the ability to make All-Star Zombies stop and be stunned if Sweet Peach is 4 tiles away from it. This can help stop All-Star Zombies from destroying your plants. If a zombie is a lane above or below Sweet Peach, they will switch lanes to the one Sweet Peach is on, like Hot Date and Sweet Potato. Origins Sweet Peach is based off the fruit of the peach tree (Prunus persica), a plant species in the family Prunus that is known for it's edible fruit, the peach. The name is based off Peach, the plant it is based on and Sweet, referring to it's ability and how some people find peaches attractive. Upgrades Plant Food Effect Sweet Peach, when consuming Plant Food, will attract all the zombies in a 3x4 area around him to go to the lane with Sweet Peach on it. This will go on for 10 seconds before Sweet Peach sends out a barrage of kisses, stunning every zombie (angry or not) on the lawn for 15 seconds. Enchant-mint Effect When boosted with Enchant-mint, Sweet Peach will attract zombies at a larger range than she normally has as well as have her kisses stun zombies for 15 seconds, no matter what. Level Upgrades Almanac Entry '''NOTE: The stats shown here only apply to Level 1. Sweet Peach attract zombies and blows kisses that stun them.|description = Sweet Peach believe or not, may have a thing for the zombies. However, it may be a secret we never know...|icon = SweetPeach|type = png|position = 15}} Strategies Sweet Peaches are good plants to use when used correctly. When paired up with plants like Winter Melon and other crowd-controlling plants, they can help kill more zombies quicker and save rows of plants that have a weak defense. However, they need a crowd-controlling plant to help wipe the zombies out because the row can be overwhelmed easily, while yes, it has the stunning effect, it is only good when paired against a small number of zombies. Newspaper Zombies and Gargantuars are Sweet Peaches main weakness, as they cannot be stunned by Sweet Peach, meaning the player cannot buy time to help deal with them. Newspaper Zombies are extremely difficult for Sweet Peach, as they cannot be stunned and they need mostly crowd-controlling plants to get through them, if there isn't, well say goodbye to one of your lawnmowers. Sweet Peaches can also attract those zombies as well. Sweet Peaches are extremely useful in Save our Seeds levels, with it being able to divert zombies from the lanes that endangered plants are on. However, it's radius of attracting zombies in small, so zombies like Jester Zombies could be able to kill the plant before they are attracted to the lane. However, a defensive plant like a Wall-nut can help fix this. Sweet Peaches are slightly useful in Last Stand levels, it helps deal with small waves, and can help clear out lanes, saving a lot of sun. However, it is quite expensive and will easily get overwhelmed with bigger waves or zombies like Newspaper Zombies and Gargantuars. Try to plant Sweet Peaches with plants like Winter Melon and crowd-controlling plants. Gallery New SweetPeachRedesign.png|HD Sweet Peach SweetPeachSeedPacket.png|Sweet Peach's seed packet SweetPeachSeedPacket2.png|Seed packet with sun cost Sweet PeachImitaterNo.png|Imitater seed packet SweetPeachSeedPacketImiatater.png|Imitater seed packet with sun cost Old SweetPeachHD.png|Old Sweet Peach Trivia * This was made for the 2019 Plants Contest , which was made by Sani. * This weirdly is a Valenbrainz plant that was made in late August. Category:2019 Plant Contest Category:Fruits Category:Plants with sluggish recharge Category:Sluggish Recharge Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Good Articles Category:Aster 2019